Akatsuki Hunter
by Love-Gaara-Subaku
Summary: Neji Hyuuga is an SH, someone who hunts the evil group Akatsuki, made up of Sorcerers and Sorceresses. with his helper Shukaku, he goes on a quest to eliminate the Akatsuki and bring back his cousin Hinata. but who really is Shukaku? NejiGaa


Summary: Neji Hyuuga is a SH, a person who hunts the group called Akatsuki. It is made up of evil Sorcerers and Sorceresses. With his Helper Tanuki, Shukaku, he goes on the quest to try to eliminate the evil Akatsuki and bring back his cousin, Hinata, back to his family and away from evil. And Shukaku is one of the rare Helper, but isn't really himself. he can turn into a human and his real name is...

"As your master I call you. My name is Neji Hyuua. Serve me Jinchuriki, Shukaku..." As Neji said that, he raised his hands to a small Tanuki and began to glow. Its eyes slowly opened and said "I am Shukaku. Even if it means to the end of the world, I serve you and only you, Neji Hyuuga..." That was the first meeting of the 2 destined ones...

In the world of Magic , there are many strange things and those strange things are divided into good and evil. The evil were called Akatsuki's, mostly made up of sorcerers and sorceress.. The good were SH who hunted the Akatsuki in order to maintain peace and try to stop the evil deeds. But just because they were sorcerers or sorceresses meant they were bad. Many of them stayed at Central to help SH.

Helpers were people who become one with their master, or SH, and help them. Their contract if formed when the SH chants a specific spell.

Neji was walking into the huge gates of Konoha. It was famous for getting attacked by the Akatsuki and he had been sent there to help if they appear. As he turned to go to the empire of Konoha, there was chaos up ahead of him.

"What I desire is Mythological creatures. Minotaur!" said a sorcerer. Neji looked closer and frowned.

"Itachi Uchiha..." he said darkly. The sorcerer looked behind him and smirked.

"Neji Hyuuga... it has been a while. Do you miss your little crybaby cousin?" Neji growled and took out his swords.

" You just made 2 mistakes. One, you insulted my cousin. Two, you dare appear in front of me!" he said and charged forward. As they started fighting, a monster appeared from Itachi's command. It was a big ogre with red skin and blazing orange hair. Neji, with fury in his eyes, called to his Helper Shukaku that appeared out of nowhere.

"Where were you" Neji asked. Shukaku looked at him before saying " I was lost in the woods because a certain boy with long brown hair went ahead of me and left me there." Neji made the oh face and said a slight apology before going to fight again. Shukaku was not having a good time. Not matter how many times he cut and crushed the ogre, it would take no damage.

"All right." he said. Finally giving into frustration, he took out all the sand from his gourd and covered the ogre in sand.

"Sand Coffin" he yelled and raised his paws up. The sand crushed all of the bones in that ogre and made it faint, causing it to disappear. Shukaku went to help Neji as soon as his fight finished but it seemed that it was over. Neji was kneeling on the ground and his eyes were wide. Shukaku went up to him and slightly touched him, making Neji to jerk his head up and let out a small tiny gasp. He looked around as if he was looking for someone but when he didn't see anyone, he slumped back. Even as his helper, Shukaku didn't know what to do.

" Are you okay?" the tanuki asked after a few seconds of silence. Neji got up and nodded, assuring Shukaku that he was fine but his body responded different. His hands were in fists and were trembling with fury. Then they noticed all the eyes on them, some people cheering and others praising them. Neji quickly grabbed Shukaku right before they got swormed by their new 'fans'.

"Neji... I think my lungs are going to get crushed" Shukaku barely let out after a few seconds. His so-called master held him so tightly it felt like he was in space and not on Earth. Neji apologized and loosened his grip.

"..You can tell me things if they are too hard for you." Shukaku said to comfort his 'master'. The brown haired boy smiled and nodded before going into a hotel.

Neji came out of the shower, dripping wet. He had long brown hair with hazel eyes. He went to the bed where his helper was. Shukaku had Red and white fur with 2 black metal bracelets on his front legs as seals. Neji's father one said that if even one of them were to break, Shukaku would gain unimaginable power so both were still never broken. Neji sat on the bed while patting Shukaki lightly on the head. The full moon shined brightly into their room through the window glass.

The duo have received a letter from central that they were to leave for the Land of Snow, LOS, this morning so they were packing their clothes. At 3 o' clock, they got on the train and arrived at Suna at 7pm.

"I see an ancient ruin up ahead" Shukaku said to Neji. They went up the hill, overflowing with snow and reached the top after a few minutes. Ahead of them was a person, covered in a black cloak.

"Why are you stupid SH always showing up one after another." judging by the voice, the person was a male.

"Same goes for you Akatsuki" Neji growled. Shukaku took out his sand and Neji took out Byakugan. After a moment of silence, the Brown haired boy was the first to attack. The mystery man jumped up and silently landed on his swords. Neji hissed and as he was about to attacked again, the man kicked him into one of the ancient ruins. Shukaku quickly grabbed the mans wrist with his sand and pinned him to the ground that was completely covered in snow.

"Neji" he called after his master. When Shukaku looked closer at the man on the ground, he frowned. He looked somewhere in the 20's and had red hair.

"Well well. If it isn't Gaara Subaku." he said. The Tanuki looked at him like he was crazy. Who the hell was Gaara and did he even know this Akatsuki?

"Shut up and stay still" Shukaku threatened instead of a question. He heard a groan and turned to the direction of Neji. As he let his guard down a little, the Akatsuki got free of the sand and was already standing.

" Looks like someone had a memory loss. We will meet again sometime soon. Remember my name... Sasori of the Red Sand..." he said before disappearing. Shukaku flinched but quickly ran next to Neji. When the tanuki saw that he wasn't bleeding he sighed in relief and they slowly headed back to the hotel.

So? How was it? :) This is my second FanFic so its not that great... I can draw a picture of them (Neji, His helper, Akatsuki and how they look like) if readers want and post them on my profile. just tell me in the reviews if you want a picture. and this story is my favorite so I'll upload alot! Review~


End file.
